Blind
by aquathyst
Summary: It takes a bestfriend quality time, mission to find the love of his life, and a little push from his parents to get them together;—failedmatchmaker!rin and player!len.


**a/n **disclaimer : i don't own Vocaloid and Len is a player but then he realises it's wrong or something and settle down(that's how it always turn out isn't it?). Please don't be surprised.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Blind**

_(The truth is right there in front of him all this time_

''

''

_But by the time he reaches out to seize it, he realises it's too late and nothing scares him more than the realisation)_

* * *

ო

**. day one – the love of his life**

* * *

"_What_."

Len is the caller, she could tell. Who else call at the ungodly hour like—she glances at the clock—3 AM? Len. Obviously.

"Hey Rinrin."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well _Lenlen_?" she mock-says, "Because I obviously don't." she stifled a yawn in the honor of her bestfriend since forever.

Or she could purposely yawn into the phone just to make him feel bad.

"Look, I need your—" A snore. A loud one at that.

"Len, are you still there? Don't tell me you fall asleep."

"No, I haven't." Another snore. "That's not me."

"Right." Rin purses her lips, "She snore that loud in her sleep? Seriously?"

"I never said it's a _she_." She could hear the smile in his voice—and she has no idea smile is audible.

"So you're saying you're gay, okay. Totally understandable."

"No, of course not. I wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies. Sleeping with me is like, the ladies drugs." He jokes.

She huffes, "Not for me certainly."

"Well, obviously you've never seen my fantastic abs."

"Not interested."

"Aww, Rinny. That breaks my heart."

They burst in laughter together. Rin never realise how much she misses him in this past few weeks and they haven't even meet yet.

"Rin, I miss you." Len speaks on the other end.

She rolls her eyes but smile, "I know and I don't know why you waste your time sleeping with girls you don't know instead of having a quality bestfriend time together with me."

"One night stand is the best—" Len says but Rin cuts him off, "Alright, replay. How is your night? Since you probably didn't sleep and all."

"It's great even though it gets kind of boring. I won't go into details."

"Good, because I don't want to hear with which girl you did it and how."

"It's Aoki."

"Leeennn, you bastard. Now I can't get the mental images out." Rin whines as she she leans back against her pillow, "But seriously? Aoki? She is too prude."

"She can't resist me."

"You're too arrogant." She rolls her eyes again.

"That adds my charm. Anyway, I'm calling you because we're going to have quality bestfriend time tomorrow for days—"

"What?!"

"To find the love of my life, my mum has been nagging me about this matter and you're going to help me. She said I should settle down and all those crap about marriage and I have to bring a girl home next week. She didn't know about my nightly activity apparently." A pause. Shuffling sounds from the other side of the line. Girlie groan. Len cursing.

"Are you seriously thinking about settling down?"

"Yes, I already bought tickets for us and you're going to take days off from college. I know you have a lot of links with people since you're the god of match making—"

"I NEVER MATCHMAKE ANYONE!" Rin screams into the phone so loud and then she remembers it's 3 PM and her neighbors, let alone her parents probably heard her.

"Well, you have lots of links and I'm pretty sure you know a pretty girl who could be my bride and all.."

"First, it isn't that easy to—" her words abruptly stops when she hears someone else speaking and it's absolutely not Len.

"_who are you talking to, darling?"_

"Um, a friend." Chills creeps down her spine as Len talks to the other girl, "Fuck, I'll call you later and you have to say yes."

He hangs up.

Rin groans at particularly nothing and spend the rest of her night _awake_.

* * *

_9:34 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Hey:) good morning. Anyway, we meet up at the train station at 9 AM tomorrow and there's no yes or no option. I'm in the dire need of a girlfriend. A real serious one._

_._

_10:01 am  
From Rin K  
To Len  
Subject : re:no subject_

_I don't recall ever agreeing with ur plan_

_._

_10:13 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : re:re: no subject_

_You do. We're going to stay for like 5 days or something. I'll be expecting you tomorrow at the train station_

_._

_10:15 am  
From Rin K  
To Len  
Subject : this is not funny_

_Are u serious? I have college and a lot of other things going on. Why don't u find a girl in this city anyway?_

_._

_10:18 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : I'm not joking_

_Yes. Take days off, you get straight As anyway(even for your boobs size)  
no. No way, everyone knows my historical past; they know my nightly activities so no and I can't find a girl without you. We're going to strive together in the mission of finding my one and only true love._

_._

_10:20 am  
From Rin K  
To Len  
Subject : okay fine_

_U don't have a true-love. (I hate you)  
you go alone. I don't care_

_._

_10:24 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Rin, i'm ur bestfriend!_

_._

_10:30 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Pretty please with an orange on top? (see, I even sacrifice my manly pride for you by saying that)_

_._

_11:56 am  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Come on._

_._

_12:06 pm  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Rinny? Please? And I remember now that you have holiday break so your college should be fine._

_._

_13:00 pm  
From Len  
To Rin K  
Subject : [no subject]_

_Rinrin? _

_._

* * *

"Rin, come on. We will have a lot of fun, it will be like, having a bestfriend quality time. Perhaps you'll meet a guy that is hot but not as hot as me and then you'll start dating and all and I swear to banana I won't mess with your dates this time! I swear! Actually no, words taken back, I'll still scare the guy off and damn it, why don't you pick up. I'll call you later I guess." —13:56 pm

"Rin. Call me back. Like now." —14:23 pm

"Rinniee! Are you mad? Call me." —15:09 pm

;; **notification : you have received three voice mails**

"I tried calling you back but you didn't pick up and it went straight to voice mail so I'll just say it now. The answer is NO." —17:34 pm

Rin sighs over his stupid voice mails going like _please rin please i swear to banana _and all those craps she's listening right now. she thinks her ear might split to two. Oh, she can totally imagine it happening.

Again, she sighs.

Of course, she wants to go; perhaps they could go have fun and have a _quality time _together like she suggested before at.. wherever Len wanted to go to but she knows she can't. Her parents wouldn't approve, she and Len are different, he is a boy and she is a girl. What would they think if Rin asked for a permission to go somewhere with Len?

Just then, her mum calls her from the downstairs.

"Okay Rin," her mum says cheerfully once she arrives at the dining room. Something good mostly had happened.

"Yeah?" she settles down on the seat across her mother's.

"Len called."

Knowing Len, he'd probably asked her parents' permission. Her parents love him for some odd reason. _Okay, good_. She thinks she might tear Len's beautiful hairs off his scalp in one tug. Also, knowing her parents, they will most likely lecture her about god knows what.

"And Len told me about you wanting to go so much with him—"

"No, I don't!"

"..and so okay, I'll let you." Her mother giggles and bats an eyelash at her with a knowing look, "Enjoy your time and I know what's going on between you and Len."

"What, you're going to let me go? Just like that? No lecture? No _you can't go, it's dangerous _warning_?" _She stands up and her chair pushes back automatically while she throws her mother a look of betrayal, "Just what kind of a mother you are?"

"Not the typical kind of mother anyway and I had lectured Len. Don't worry, he'll keep you safe." And she smiles again in a creepy way a mother seems to master.

Rin shudders silently.

"Okay. I—yeah. Fine."

As she makes her way upstairs, Rin is suddenly reminded by the fact that she hasn't pack up her things for the trip and she only has around 6 hours to do so.

...

"Len, fine. I'll go if you want me so badly and actually my parents thought something is up between us. Why did it went to voice mail again?" —20:20 pm

* * *

**. day two – quality bestfriend time**

**Time : **08:43 am**  
Location : **Train station cafe

Len taps his finger impatiently on the table. The seat across him is empty and he is tired of waiting her—his _bestest_ friend ever.

They agreed to meet at 8 o'clock and they also had spoken their vows to arrive at their promised time. She'd broke their vow and for those who don't keep promises, should be punished except he has no idea how to punish her.

How? Make her treat him an ice cream? No, that sounds childish, why did it cross his mind anyway?

"Len!" a cheerful voice suddenly calls his name. He turns to the direction of the source of that voice, the entrance and she stands there, nearby the entrance with a bright smile across her face.

His anger melts away.

He just smiles back in return—not as bright as hers though—and waves at her, indicating her to approach his table.

She sidles over his table with a luggage behind her and plops down across him as she rests her hands on the table, "I made us a lunch for later. Those japanese type of lunch." She says idly and yawns while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thanks." He takes a sip from his steaming cup of coffee, "I miss your food, Rinrin and ...you."

"Uh.. me too." Rin honestly has no answer to that. It's the first time Len ever missed her.. or told her he missed her. But wait, at fifth grade, when Len picked her up at the airport because Rin just came home from oversea, he'd ran toward her and envelop her in the tightest hug ever while he whispered _i miss you_ in the lowest voice possible so this isn't exactly the first time.. Oh and the yesterday phone-call too but it's over the phone.. He never say those words so straight-forwardly like this..

"Where are we going anyway?" she asks to change the subject.

"I don't know. You have a lot of friends outside this place and I'm pretty sure you have a lot of pretty girl friends who could be my fiance."

"What?! You don't even know?"

"No, you pick the place."

"Alright, geez. Why haven't you told me that you don't know where to go?"

He just smiles sheepishly.

"Okay, give me some time to think."

She has a lot of friends. Mostly girls but none of them managed to be Rin's bestfriend like Len. Not that she has anything against boys but Len always drive them away with a menacing glare and barred teeth. Truth be told, he is kind of scary when he wants to be.

Next, she decides who is available.. and an idea hit her in the brain.

"Blind date!" she exclaims suddenly with a fist raised in the air.

"..A what?"

"Blind date. Our destination is New York."

Len gives her a blank look.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rin Kagamine is sitting next to the window in an executive train, watching the scenery passes by with the look of boredom.

Len is on the phone, talking with one of his... she doesn't mean to be rude but oh _well_, whores.

"I'm in the train with my bestfriend.. yeah, it's a he." Rin throws him a long sideway glance out of the corner of her eyes, "I'm on a trip.. well, you couldn't go with us because we're having a _quality bestfriend time.. _Of course i'm not gay or else we wouldn't have an awesome night yesterday.." It takes a split second to realise it's Aoki, ".. Yeah.. I'll be back in a few days.. I love you too, bye." He ends his phone call and shoves his phone inside his pocket before turning to her and grins goofily.

She has her teeth gritted as she glares at him through her glasses, "Why did you tell her I'm a guy?"

"Psh, jealous girls are the worst."

"Do I look like a guy?" Rin questions him, leaving him speechless for quite a while which probably means that, yes she looks like a male.

He stares at her a little too long with seriousness she couldn't comprehend while Rin fidgets under his intense gaze.

"No, you're too cute for that Rinnie!" he drapes her arm around her shoulders as she looks at him quizzically, "You're my favorite girl after all."

She doesn't know what made her ask this but she did; the question is already out and there is no way she could take it back because Len will never let it pass, "More than your sleeping-mates?"

He presses his lips into a thin line, "More than them." For a second, he appears to be serious but then a smile breaks in, mostly for her. At her ridiculous question. "What, you want me to prove it by giving you the most amazing night ever?"

Her skin-color changes bright red drastically as Len laughs at her expression, "O-of course not! Ew.. that's gross. Why would I want that?"

"Oh you've never seen my sexy abs. We should go to beach instead of a city." He sticks out his tongue down at her since she is shorter a few good inches than him. Actually, she's just around his shoulder.

"No way." She shakes her head, "I don't like swimming suits."

"Because you have nothing to show."

"_Leeen_!"

"And why are you wearing glasses anyway?" At this point, he has inclined his face to gaze down at her as he pokes the rim of her glasses with his fingertip.

"Because this," she catches his finger which had been poking her glasses a few seconds ago in her grasp, "makes me look sophisticated."

_That's all? _"It doesn't." he says dryly, "Instead it makes you look stupid. Take it off—" and he almost say _I want to see your eyes _or some sort of romantic remarks but thankfully he catches himself.

"Fine, If you say so." She removes her glasses and put them inside her handbag as Len told her to. Once she is done, Len lifts her chin up in order for her to face him.

"I like you better without glasses."

Len tucks her under his arm as they continues to playfully argue and eventually, they drift off into the state of unconsciousness, bodies leaning toward each other at an awkward angle.

But as long as they're comfortable, nothing really matter.

* * *

**a/n **this is inspired from Blink by Malcolm Gladwell. Inspired, not based on. it's a whole different thing. I was reading the book a year ago and i know, the book has nothing to do with romance or fiction, it's about snap judgement but my inspirations came from weird things. Just this part, about blind date kind of thing in a bar in Manhattan is kind of interesting and for the rest, the plot develop itself. Finally I got the chance to write it!

This is titled Blind since blind could interpret in many ways. Thanks for reading! Is this too rushed?


End file.
